


How I Wish You Could Fuck My Ass Right Now

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [23]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal, Anal Masturbation, Cum With Me, F-bombs, F/M, Fantasizing, Fsub, Going Nuts Over You, How I Wish You Fucked All My Holes, How I Wish You Were Here, I Wanna Be Your Bitch, Imagining You Filling Up My Ass, No Body Specifics, No Size mentions, Orgasm, There's No One Like You, You're so Hot, a lot of dirty talk, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This sexy, hot chick is super horny and obsessed with thinking about you fucking her in the ass and just making her your bitch and slut. She tells you about her fantasies and how perfect and hot you are to her and how she'd let you do a lot of naughty things to her...
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	How I Wish You Could Fuck My Ass Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.
> 
> Suggestion: If you can and want to use SFX, you could add slippery thrusting sounds during the audio (cause the girl is fucking herself in the butt).

[Moan] Gosh.. how I just wish that you could..

[Moan] How I wish that you were here right now to..

Mmm.. just *stuff* my tight little butthole..

[Moan]

Oh yeah, you heard me right..

I wish you could fuck my ass..

Not my cunt.. that's just so.. normal.. if you know what I mean..

Mmm.. cause like.. how many chicks are even willing to let *anything* go inside of their butt, right?

Let's be honest.. anal sex is only as common in porn..

Most girls wouldn't let you fuck their butt..

Mmm but I would..

[Moan] I would let you fuck it *hard*..

[Moan] Fast..

And just fucking however you want..

[Moan]

Yeah.. I would let you use it..

And I'd take you *whole*.. into my tight little ass..

Mmm.. I'd lube it up so much that you'd have no problem sliding in and out of it rapidly..

I'd let you bang me in the ass like it's my pussy..

[Moan] Yeah..

I don't want you to hold back..

I don't want you to take it easy because you don't wanna hurt me..

You won't, don't worry..

Mmm.. my butt can take a real, deep, *aggressive* pounding..

[Moan] Mhm..

I play with it all the time..

Even now..

Mmm.. I'm slowly pushing my favorite dildo in and out of my ass..

[Moan] while I'm rubbing my clit at the same time..

Mhm.. you wanna hear it?

[Moan] Here, lemme put the phone a little closer so you can hear how slippery my hoel is right now..

[Gentle, slow slippery thrusting sounds for a few seconds]

[Moan] did you hear it?

Mmm.. I just can't help it you know..

Thinking about you..

[Moan] *stuffing* my tight little ass just turns me on more than anything else..

[Moan] Mhm, oh yeah it does..

And it gotta be *you* too..

I don't think about just *anyone* fucking me in the ass..

Mmm.. no, I tink about you specifically..

It *has* to be you..

[Moan] Yea..

Cause you're just so fucking hot.. and perfect..

There's no one else like you..

[Moan] mhm.. *no one* else like you..

I'm *obsessed* with you..

I could do anything you want me to just to kiss you once..

I would *kill* to get that perfect cock *deep* in my ass..

[Moan]

Oh and pussy too.. don't get me wrong..

If you want my pussy too, go ahead.. 

Mmm.. I'll let you use any hole you want baby..

Including my mouth..

[Moan] Fuck yeah..

I could spend a whole day just being on my knees one minute and sucking your dick, making mess everywhere..

And next minute letting you take me in my pussy, in my ass, back and forth.. however the fuck you want..

[Moan] I would let you do *everything* to me..

Hell yea.. absolutely everything..

Mmm.. you know why?

Cause you deserve it..

[Moan] yea.. you deserve it..

You deserve to make me your little *bitch*..

Your dirty little slut..

Mmm and I'll be one for you..

I'll be whatever you want honestly..

[Moan] Whatever you're into, *I'm* into..

Mmm.. that's right.. no kink shaming from my part..

I don't give a fuck how nasty and perverted your fantasies are..

[Moan]

I'll.. do.. everything..

[Moan] Oh god this dildo feels amazing in my ass right now..

Mmm.. yeah..

[Moan]

I bet your cock would feel better doe..

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Fuck.. why can't you be here right now..

I need you to just.. fuck me up..

[Moan] *Destroy* my holes.. every single one of them..

Mmm.. fuck my throat and make me choke on that dick..

Make me suck you and jack you off..

[Moan] Fuck my tits if you want to..

Make me worship your balls too..

Mmm.. maybe even make me lick your ass.. if you're into that..

[Moan and chuckle]

[Moan] I just want to please you.. in every way possible..

With every single part of my body..

[Moan] I want you to unleash all your sex demons on me..

Become an animal.. and just fucking fuck me up so good..

[Moan] So good that I can't even sit or walk the next day..

[Moan] Yeah..

Mmm baby.. do you even understand how many times I get wet at night.. because of you?

I like to just lie on my stomach.. touch myself.. finger myself..

And just imagine that.. you're on top of my back..

[Moan] Your whole sexy body.. pressed up so tighly against mine..

Making me feel how heavy you are..

Making me feel that you got me.. and you won't let me leave..

[Moan] And at the same time..

[Moan] And at the same time.. you're *fucking* me..

[Moan] So deep in the ass..

[Moan] So deep that I can feel your balls smacking and brushing against me..

Mmm and rubbing my pussy with your other hand..

[Moan] Fuck.. I just..

[Whimper] Why are you not here right now..

[Whimper] What am I suppsoed to do..

I'm sick and tired of having to masturbate by myself..

[Moan]

I want you to take control..

I want you to dominate me..

[Moan] Put me in my fucking place..

Cut the tease and just..

[Moan] *Bang* me.. *hard*.. for hours..

Cum for me multiple times..

Use my holes to drain your balls over and over..

[Moan] Until you're done with me..

Until you're bored of me..

Mmm.. and then just fall asleep..

Let me cuddle with you..

And then later wake up and let me seduce you again..

[Moan] and again..

[Moan] And again!

[Moan] Oh fuck.. I'm getting closer to cumming now..

[Moan] Fuck this is turning me on so much..

And knowiwing that you're listening to me talk like this..

[Moan] Knowing that you're probably stroking your cock for me..

[Moan] Fuck..

Fuck fuck fuck fuck..

[Moan] Ah this dildo feels so good in my ass..

Mmm baby.. are you getting closer too?

I hope you are..

[Moan] I hope you beated it for me all this time..

Listening to what a naughty little slut I wanna be for you..

[Moan] Keep going.. don't stop..

Mmm and try to cum with me, okay?

[Moan] Just listen to how good I'm fucking my ass and listen to me moan for you..

Mhm, just like that baby..

[Moan] Keep going..

[Moan] Yes, don't slow down.. don't slow one bit..

[Moan] I want you to cum with me..

Can you do that for me?

Can you cum for me when I cum?

[Moan] I wanna imagine that you bust right in my fucking ass..

Mmm.. yeah, fill me up baby..  
Fill up my tight little asshole..

[Moan] Do it baby..

[Moan] Cum for me..

[Moan] Cum in my ass..

[Moan] I need it..

Mmm.. I want it.. oh fuck..

[Moan] Come on..

[Moan] Nut for me..

[Moan] Explode inside of my ass baby..

[Moan] Oh do it do it do it!

[Moan] Oh fuck I'm cumming!

[Moan] I'm cumming! Cum with me!

[Orgasm]

Ffffuckkk...

[Just cooling off after orgasm, letting out soft little moans here and there n breathing]

That was so good..

Mmm.. holy shit..

It always feels so good when I take it out of my ass after orgasming too..

[Moan] Yeah..

Mmm.. that's what I needed..

I'll be good for a little bit and then probably start going super crazy over you again..

Mmm.. fuck..

It's not possible to describe how I wish you could fuck my ass.. every day..

I like to think that maybe one day..

Somehow.. by a miracle..

We're gonna bump into eachother somewhere and then.. just go fuck each others brains out..

Mmm.. [Chuckle]

I know the chances of that are as high as.. I don't know, but..

I guess it's good that I could atleast send you this.. right?

Mmm..

Damn it, my battery is about to die..

I gotta stop recording.. but..

I'll be waiting to see what you thought of it..

Leave a nice little comment for me.. or something..

Lemme know if you liked it and.. you know if you came for me..

Okay?

[Give a nice long kiss on the hand/glass/screen or whatever and then blow it]

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. bye..


End file.
